Moranis Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." weeps Announcer: "Jo meets a widowed mother who lost her husband in a tragic car accident." Submission Reel Jo: "We're in Massachusetts to help a recently widowed mom. So why don't you join me?" ???: "Hi, I'm Willow, and we're the Moranis Family. About six months ago, my husband Norman was tragically killed in a car accident." see a picture of Willow's late husband, Norman shot of Norman's rolled-over Lexus sedan from the car crash Willow: "With Norman gone, it's frustrating and difficult to raise all 7 of my kids on my own." Moranis Family Home steps out of the car, walks up to a lovely-looking 2-story house and rings the doorbell answers the door Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You must be Willow Moranis." Willow: "Yes, I am." Jo: "I am very sorry for the loss of your husband. My condolences." Observation Begins Night: "I want my binky." Regan: "I want my bottle." Jo: "Willow gathered her kids to go to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping."' picks up some junk in the backseat of the car Phoenix: "I need my Barney book!" Willow: "Which book are you talking about?" Phoenix: "The Barney book that was in the car." Willow: "Are you talking about your Barney book that was in the car for almost a month?" Phoenix: "Yes, mommy! Now give it to me! I want it! I want my Barney book now!!" to the supermarket takes out 12 eggs from an egg carton and starts throwing them one by one at some customers, but misses half of the time At the Supermarket Jo: "However, the trip to the supermarket was a sheer nightmare for this widowed mother." Dinner Time Jo: "The whole Moranis family sat down at the table, and dinner was a complete disaster." Regan: "No! You don't get it!" throws his plate across the table and Phoenix scream Christine: "(bleep)!" Regan, and Talbot throw their cutlery throws spaghetti at Draco Willow: "It was more like feeding time at the zoo." Draco: "I hate broccoli!" Christine: "(bleep!)" Night: (scoffs) "I am not going to eat!" Christine: "Me neither!" Bedtime Willow: "Time for bed." Jo talks to Christine [Jo walks into Christine's bedroom and finds Christine sitting on her Monster High bed and looking at a photograph of Norman] [In Christine's bedroom, we see Monster High dolls, accessories, posters, toys, and clothes in her closet] Jo: "Hi." Christine: (solemnly) "Hi." Jo: "Who is that?" Christine: "That's daddy." sits on the bed next to Christine Christine: "He was the most wonderful daddy in the world." cries Christine: "I miss my daddy so much..." Jo: "Do you even consider visiting his grave?" Christine: "His ashes are scattered in the sea." Jo talks to Willow Jo: "Has any holiday been ruined?" Willow: "Nope, but Christine had been isolating herself from the rest of the family since Norman's death. She basically shut down. She just doesn't know how to handle it." Parent Meeting Baby Log Toy Confiscation Naughty Pit Naughty Room Jo: "Later on, Mom asked Christine to turn the TV off and start her homework. However, Christine was having none of it." Willow: "Christine, please turn off the TV and start your spelling homework." Christine: *whines* "But I'm watching Sonny With A Chance!" Willow: "Hey, this is your warning. If you do not do as you are told, then you're going to the Naughty Room, in addition, I am taking one of your Monster High dolls away. Do you understand me?" Jo: "Christine turned the TV off, but then threw the remote at her mother." Willow: "Ow! Okay, that's it! Into the Naughty Room you go! Move it!" Christine: "I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!!!" pushes Willow puts Christine into the Naughty Room Willow: "You are staying in the Naughty Room for six minutes because you didn't listen to me when I told you to start your homework." [Willow confiscates Christine's Monster High Sweet 1600 Frankie Stein doll and puts it into the toy time-out box] Christine: *sobbing* "BUT I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE. I WANNA WATCH IT." Willow: "You know the rules Christine, no TV until your homework is all done." walks away Christine: *still sobbing* "BUT YOU AREN'T LISTENING!!!" Jo: "Christine wasn't giving into the Naughty Room." goes into the living room and continues to watch Sonny With A Chance Willow: "Turn off Sonny. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout." Christine: "I'm watching it whether you like it or not!" tries to take the remote from Christine, but Christine hides it Willow: "Give me the remote Christine. NOW!" Willow: "I just lost patience. She was being extremely rude and disrespectful." Jo: "Christine. You were asked to turn the TV off because you are currently in the Naughty Room. Now, off you go please." spits on Jo Jo: "No. You do not spit at anyone because that behavior is unacceptable. Do you understand?" Christine: "I don't understand. Now, I'm watching Sonny With A Chance!" Jo: "You've now lost that privilege by not doing what your mother asked you to do and spitting in my face." sends Christine to the Naughty Room Jo: "Finally, Christine gave up and did her time in the Naughty Room. Or so we thought." Willow: "Apology please." Christine: "SORRY!!!!" Willow: "I want a nicer apology than that." Christine: (sarcastically) "I'm SO sorry!" Willow: "Well, unless you can give me a much nicer and more sincere apology, then you're staying in this room." Jo: "However, her apology was not meaningful or sincere so Willow had to leave her in the Naughty Room for 6 more minutes." Naughty Room Part 2 escapes and finishes watching Sonny With A Chance Willow: "Turn off Sonny. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout." Christine: IT'S OVER ALREADY!!!! (throws the remote at Willow, which hits her on the nose) Willow: "Oh No! Your timeout now has to start all over again." spits on Willow Willow: "OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!!!! NOW YOUR TIME IS A TOTAL OF 24 MINUTES. I JUST MADE IT FOUR TIMES LONGER!!!" Christine: "Don't care!" Jo: "She just wouldn't give in." starts snacking on Frito Lay's BBQ potato chips in the Naughty Room Willow: "No, no chips. You can't have any while you're in the Naughty Room." finishes the whole bag Christine: "I've finished them." anger rises Willow: "That's it! NOW YOUR TIME IS A TOTAL OF 30 MINUTES!!!! CAN YOU ENDURE THIS TIME PERIOD?" Christine: "Definately, Willow!" leaves Christine in the Naughty Room without anymore conversation is reading Your Thing Magazine in the Naughty Room minutes later Willow: "Apologize to me, Christine." Christine: "No way!" Willow: "I want an apology." Christine: "I'm going to bed. Good night" upstairs follows Christine Willow: "Christine..." Jo: "Has she always behaved like this?" Willow: "Ever since my husband Norman, was killed in a car accident. Christine has a hard time dealing with losing her dad." Jo: I needed to get Christine out of bed and finish the timeout! Jo: "Come on, Christine. You still need to finish the timeout." drags Christine back to the Naughty Room minutes later Willow: "Christine, you were placed in the Naughty Room in the first place because you did not listen to me when I told you to start your homework." Jo: "After 2 hours, Willow stuck to her guns with discipline and her persistence paid off." Willow: "Christine, look at me, this is where you're going to be again if you do not listen to me and break one of the rules. Now I want an apology, but this time, a sincere one." Christine: "SORRY!" Willow: "Say it like you mean it." Christine: (sarcastically) "I'm sorry mom!" Willow: "Say it like you mean it." Christine: (to a wall) "I'm sorry, mom." Willow: "Look at me and say it." Christine: (to Willow) "I'm sorry, mom." Willow: "Thank you. I love you, sweetie." and Willow hug and kiss Paci-Fairy Technique Jo: "The triplets were unwilling to give up their pacifiers, so today, I introduced the Paci-Fairy to Regan, Night, and Talbot." Jo: "Tonight, the Paci-Fairy is going to come and collect your pacifiers because you don't need them anymore. You are big kids now." Talbot: "Come on! We want our binkies!" Willow: "Talbot, you're a big boy now. You don't need your binkie anymore, so tonight the Paci-Fairy is coming to collect it and give it to the babies that need it. In return, she'll leave you a nice little surprise." Talbot: "BUT I WANT TO KEEP MY BINKIE!!!" starts crying Willow: "What shall I do? He wants to keep his Binkie." Jo: "Come down to his level and tell him in a firm voice that he must give up his pacifier." Willow: "Talbot, you are done with the binkie, Mommy is going to have the Paci-Fairy come tonight to mail the binkie to the babies." Talbot: (sobbing) "BUT I WANT TO KEEP IT!" Willow: "I know darling." Jo: "This was going to be tougher than I thought. Talbot was still stubborn, and he still wanted to keep his pacifier, even though he didn't need it anymore." Willow: "Talbot, I know you like your binkie, but you are a big boy now." Talbot: (sobbing) "I LOVE MY BINKIE! I DON'T WANT TO GET RID OF IT!!" Willow: "So what do I do, Jo? How can I convince him to give up his Binkie?" Jo: "He is either going to give it to you or you will take it off him." Willow: "Talbot, you are either going to give the Binkie to mommy or I will take it off you." runs away Willow: "Talbot! Come back here!" [Christine is reading a Monster High book in her bedroom] Christine: "Leave him alone, Mom! If Talbot wants to keep his binkie, then let him!" Willow: "Christine! Talbot's a big boy now. He doesn't need his Binkie anymore." Jo: "And then all of a sudden, Christine and Willow start to argue over it! I mean, it's crazy!" Christine: "YOU ARE UPSETTING HIM!!!" Willow: "Christine, please..." Christine: "No, Mom! You are upsetting Talbot. If he doesn't want to give up his binkie, that's his decision." clings to his sister, crying Christine: "I was reading my book when mom was trying to get Talbot to give up his Binkie." Christine: (hugs Talbot) "It's okay Talbot. Mommy won't take away your binkie. I promise you." Willow: "I felt like Christine was undermining me." steps in the room Jo: "Willow, I understand this is frustrating, but you must do it." Willow: "It's just that Christine does this to me all the time!" Jo: "Mom was so frustrated with what was happening. She was nearly in tears." Willow: "Talbot has his big sister wrapped around his finger." goes into Christine's bedroom Willow: "Christine..." Christine: "You've really upset Talbot. He's still crying." cries on Christine's shoulders Willow: "He is too old to keep his binkie. He's a big boy now." Christine: "SO WHAT??? LET HIM KEEP HIS (bleep) BINKIE!!!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Mom and Christine come to blows." Willow: "I feel like that Christine is on Talbot's side, and that she is his mother and not me." Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Willow and Jo vs. Christine and Talbot Jo: "Christine was being very disrespectful to Willow, so I decided to step in." Jo: "Christine...you are being disrespectful to your mother," screams and cries in his sister's arms Christine: "Can't you see how Talbot upset Mom made him by trying to take away his Binkie? Doesn't she understand how he feels?" hugs her brother Jo: "The point is Christine...." Christine: "Leave him alone. Just leave him alone. He's really upset now!" anger starts to rise Jo: "Willow, I'll take care of this. I suggest you go somewhere else to cool down." walks away Jo: "Right now, both of you are being defiant. Talbot, if you do not give me the pacifier, then you will be going into timeout. Same with you Christine." storms off with Talbot in her arms Jo: "Right, you're both going into timeout." and Talbot go into the Naughty Room together Jo: "The Naughty Room is only suitable for Christine, so I'd love for you to place Talbot on the Naughty Stool, OK?" goes to take Talbot off Christine, but Christine holds onto Talbot very tightly Willow: "Come on, Christine. Talbot needs to go to the Naughty Stool." Christine: "He's staying with me!" Willow: "I was beginning to get really frustrated." Willow: "Let go of Talbot! He needs to go to timeout and you are also in timeout." Christine: "YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT US MOM! DAD WAS THE ONE THAT WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR US!!!!" Willow: "Christine Louise Moranis! That is not true." Christine: "IS THAT WHY YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY TALBOT'S BINKIE??? BECAUSE YOU'RE A MEAN-SPIRITED HAG??" Jo: "I was quite shocked to here Christine speak to Willow like that. It's just disgusting!" Willow: "Christine! CHRISTINE!" (her voice starts to quiver) Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny..." Talking about Dad is in her room, looking at a picture of Norman Christine: "That's me and dad, when we were all at the annual Father's Day picnic." Planting a Tree in Memory of Norman Moranis Jo: "Willow, gather your kids outside. I have a surprise for you." Phoenix, Draco, Christine, Talbot, Regan, Night, Luna and Draco follow Jo outside into the backyard to see a tree with a teal-blue ribbon tied around a trunk engraved in white words, "In Memory of Norman Moranis" Willow: "What is this?" Jo: "It's a tree in memory of Norman." Jo: "However, when I told them that, Christine got really upset about it." Christine: "Is a stupid tree going to bring my father back to us? NO!!!" Willow: "No need to get upset about it Christine. Daddy will always be with you, and live on in your heart and in your memories, forever. He is never completely gone." Christine: "But he isn't here anymore. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT???" runs into the house crying Jo: "Christine? May I talk to you for a moment? I understand how you feel about your dad not being around anymore, but..." Christine: "I...DON'T...CARE!!!!!" Jo: "Turn around and look at me please." Christine: "Go away...or I'll stab you with a knife!!!" Thought Box Jo: "The next day, I introduced to Christine the Thought Box, so that anytime she has any thoughts or feelings she would like to share with her mother, she could feel free to write them down on a piece of paper and put them into the box, so that mom can understand how she feels about missing her dad." Jo: "Look Christine, it's your very own Thought Box." throws the Thought Box out the window Jo: "Why did you throw it out the window?" Christine: "Cause it's a piece of (bleep)!!!" Willow: "Right Christine! It's straight to timeout for you! How dare you be so ungrateful to Jo when all she did was try a do something nice!" spits in her mother's face Willow: "OH NO! THAT DOES IT!" spanks Christine before dragging her to the Naughty Room Willow: "You will stay here for 6 minutes because you are an ungrateful little brat!" Willow: "Last week, she had been suspended from school for five days." Christine: "IT WAS JUST A STUPID BOX!!!" anger explodes at Christine Willow: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED CHRISTINE LOUISE, YOU ARE BEYOND GROUNDED!!!" Onward Jo: "Later on, Christine refused to have dinner by staying in her room. So, I knew Willow had to step in." Jo: "I want you to tell Christine that she must eat dinner. If she refuses, don't engage in a conversation. Just bring her down and if she misbehaves, you will put her in the Naughty Room and she won't be allowed to go to the Noiseland Video Arcade with you and the others. She will have to stay with me." clutches onto a photograph of her father Willow: "Christine...you need to eat your dinner. If you do not do what I ask you to do, then you be placed in the Naughty Room and you will not be allowed to go to the Noiseland Video Arcade with me and the others. Do you understand?" Christine: "I'm not hungry." Willow: "Christine was testing my patience yet again." takes Christine downstairs Christine: *whining* "I'm not hungry." Willow: "Stop whining Christine Louise Moranis!" Christine: "It's Chris now." Willow: "Just have your dinner!" kicks at the wall Willow: "Stop it!" Christine: "I DON'T WANT DINNER!" *cries* Willow: "That does it. You are going to the Naughty Room and having your Lisa Simpson plush taken away!" drags Christine into the Naughty Room and confiscates her Lisa Simpson plush Willow: "As a result of your behavior, you will also be relieved from going to the Noiseland Video Arcade with me and your siblings. You will stay here with Jo-Jo and write a 500 word essay!" is about to hit Willow Willow: "Don't you dare." Christine: "I'll wet myself!" happens Jo: "Finish your mac and cheese then go and do your essay!" DVD Meeting is staying after school for detention Reinforcements Christine: "Go die in a car crash, Jo!" Christine: "Mom, go and kill yourself!" spits in her mother's face Willow: "That does it Christine! I'm sick of your rotten attitude! You are grounded until further notice!!" Jo gives up Christine: "Bye (bleep)! Hope you die in a car crash!" Family Update Willow: "Christine has been sent to my eldest sister Marge's house for a while. Because she's behaved worse since Jo left. The twins and triplets however, have changed for the better." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts